


Verification

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Open Relationships, POV Outsider, Polyamory, Saiyan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Low-Class warrior ponders on the unconventional relationship between the King of All the Saiyans and his bodyguard.





	Verification

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you are hit with writers block for your WIP? Well you start another story of course. -_- 
> 
> I wanted to write this type of story for ages. Ever since I read Dragon Ball Sai. For those who are unfamiliar with that fan manga, it's AU where Vegeta instead of Goku gets sent to earth. Without getting into too much spoilers, the story starts when Bulma meets Vegeta just like she met Goku in Dragon Ball. Then it ends with the conclusion of the Saiyan saga in DBZ. As far as I'm aware the story hasn't continued beyond the Saiyan saga. 
> 
> Give it a read, it's pretty amazing. If you are a Vegebul fan I highly recommend it. There is also some Kakavege moments there too but not as much as Vegebul. 
> 
> Spoiler warning for Dragon Ball Sai!!! 
> 
> This story is basically my own continuation of where DB Sai left off. With some minor changes to the original story.

“He did it again.” Celtuce thought, discretely watched. Kakarot brushed his hand on the Prince’s back, a little too low to be casual. In fact who had ever heard of lower-class being so brazen with the elites, let alone the King of All the Saiyans.

Not that King Vegeta wasn’t unusual to begin with. It has being two years since the Planet Vegeta has being restored. After the then Prince ascended and became the legendary Super Saiyan.

The whole ordeal on hindsight felt like a dream to Celtuce. The planet had being destroyed for more than twenty cycles. Yet he remembers almost nothing of that day. The last thing he remembers before the planet was destroyed was the bright, large orb hurling towards them. Then darkness, as if he was blinking his eyes. Then when he opened them again, he was back on planet Vegeta, with equally confused looking inhabitants. They all somehow knew they died and their planet was blown into dust. However, he nor any other Saiyan could tell you how they knew that.

Moreover where did the young King find enough power to revive the entire planet and her inhabitants? How did the King Vegeta find a way to ascend to become a Super Saiyan?

These where questions, Celtuce wanted answered to but he knew he will not get them. The only people who are privy to the exactly what happened was King Vegeta; his human wife, Queen Bulma; and of course Kakarot. Though Celtuce had a strong suspicion Kakarot’s human mate also knew more than she lets on.

‘Now that’s on purpose,’ Celtuce concluded, watching Kakarot placing his arm over the King and bringing him closer to him.

It was not as if close relationships between Saiyan warriors are unusual. Soldiers often share their bed with their trusted teammates and in some rare cases become bonded in blood. However, having a relationship this open was unusual. It was almost unheard of to be between a member of an elite and a lower-class warrior. Especially since the elite Saiyans believe such relationships are beyond them.

‘I wonder if they can’t see me? Or do they don’t care.’ Celtuce pondered but ultimately decided it was the former, at least when it came to the young King anyway. He was clearly not an overtly affectionate person. No it was Kakarot who is the more daring one. He loves pushing the king’s buttons.

‘Maybe he like that,’ Celtuce decided. The King has almost become a deity amongst his people. Even though he was not the only one who can turned into the legendary super Saiyan – with Kakarot somehow managing to learn how to ascend not long after the planet’s revival.

But in the end it was King Vegeta who was responsible for defeating the tyrant Frieza and reviving Saiyan race. So he was revered by his people.

‘Maybe the King keeps Kakarot around to ground himself.’

That’s not exactly it either. Because the Queen of the all the Saiyans already does that. Except she was far more vocal than Kakarot about it.

‘They are getting closer,’ Celtuce noticed, as the Prince’s face came closer to Kakarot. Celtuce cheeks darkened, feeling he was interrupting something private. So he turned his eyes away.

‘Maybe they are lovers after all.’ Celtuce thought to himself. ‘The King and Kakarot are-“

“Ouch! Vegeta what was that for?” Kakarot whined clutching his forehead with his palm and glaring at the King.

“Just trying to teach a ill-mannered lower class Saiyan some manners.” The King shrugged off.

“Oh but you love it when I’m ill-mannered.” Kakarot crooned.

Celtuce took that moment to take his leave. Slowly but just as he did he caught the eyes of Kakarot who was turned in his direction. He was smiling at the Prince but his eyes glinted towards Celtuce. Mine and mine alone.

Celtuce all but ran out of the hall after getting more than enough verification of his suspicions.

**Author's Note:**

> The Saiyan OC is named after an actual vegetable called Celtuce. 
> 
> I hope to make this into an eventual series of small oneshots. Hopefully I will continue with more stories when I get some ideas.


End file.
